


You don't have to do this alone.

by Unicxrnby89



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Death of a loved one, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Olivia Benson needs a hug, Worry, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Alex's worried when Olivia doesn't show up at her office after her shift, she heads down to the precinct looking for Olivia and finds out terrible news. Olivia needs to take a break from work but doesn't want to do it alone, Alex's offers to take a few days off for her.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	You don't have to do this alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Alex's first appearance in the series I've not been able to get her out of my mind and of course Olivia is my fave character among others, so why not putting them together.
> 
> The thing is that I didn't think that there would be people shipping them together, oh boy, how wrong I was. You can find everything here, and I spent literally 24 hours reading Cabenson fics. 
> 
> And here we are with this piece that I couldn't not write. I hope you all enjoy it and if one of the readers of my other stories is here, I'm truly sorry I'm not updating any other work. I've become a very greedy writer and I can't update regularly without getting side track by other works. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

_ Clack  _

That was the sound the pencil Alexandra Cabot threw against her legal notepad, in an act of pure frustration. She has been waiting for someone to arrive, to come and get her for hours now,  _ she was supposed to be there.  _

The ADA Cabot checked her personal phone for what seemed the umpteenth time in the last hours, the empty screen seemed to be mocking at her:  _ No new messages, no missed calls. _

She has called her a few times and she hasn't answer once, the last time they spoke was at lunch when they agreed to Alex waiting for her in her office and she coming down to get her after her shift. That was supposed to be 3 hours ago. 

Alexandra Cabot couldn’t help but worry when she stepped into the SVU squad room looking for a certain woman supposed to be sitting at her desk but her desk was empty and there was no sign of her. 

_ She might be in the bathroom, or one of the many interrogation rooms in the building. She must have forgotten that today she was supposed to leave early and went out following a lead.  _ She thought trying to ease her newfound paranoia when it comes to the detective’s whereabouts. 

She couldn’t have left to follow a lead, at least not alone, Olivia had promised to take at least one of her peers with her if she was following a lead, Alex had almost begged her to promise. 

_ “I can take care of myself, you know?” The short-haired woman scoffed in annoyance one of the many nights Alex had to stay up late waiting for her, biting her nails with worry.  _

__

_ “I know you do, babe. I just worry a lot about you and I don’t want to lose you... please, for me,” she pleaded and that was Olivia’s weak spot, she knows that Alexandra Cabot doesn’t beg.  _

__

_ “Fine, for you. I promise,”  _

__

Elliot was at his desk filling out his paperwork, Munch and Fin were by the coffee machine discussing Munich’s latest conspiracy theory, captain Cragen was locked away in his office, almost the whole squad was there, minus Olivia.

“Elliot, where is Olivia?” He asked approaching the detective with a frown in her brows. He winced at the name of her partner and despite her efforts to stay calm, the gesture was translated as a sign of danger in her head. 

“She-“ he began only to be cut off by his captain voice booming through the whole squad room. 

“Alex, my office please,” he requested and by his tone, Alex could now openly worry. He nodded at the empathetic look Detective Stable directed at her and follow the unit’s captain to his office with a stiff posture. 

She didn’t have the time to think about all the worst scenarios because Donald Cragen closed the door behind her and motioned her to sit at a chair in front of his desk. 

“I assume you came looking for Olivia and not to give us an update about the case,” Alex wanted to snort and made a comment about not her being the one to give updates but the detectives on the case, but the intention was soon forgotten as her thoughts were redirected to Olivia. 

“Yes,” she breathed shakily. If Donald was displeased with the lack of a concrete answer he didn’t show it. He sighed as he sat down at his chair behind his desk, resting his chin on his hand in a thoughtful posture, this made Alex even more nervous and worried.

"Alex, Olivia's mom died," He went straight to the point. Alex's world stopped at that, just for a moment before she stood up. 

"How?" She asked lowly, she started pacing around her office. Her mind was racing, thinking how hard this must be for her girlfriend, how she was feeling, it must be really bad if she has forgotten that they were meeting earlier. 

"She fell down the stairs of the subway station, she was coming out from a bar, she was drunk," He repeated the same words he had said to Olivia earlier that day. He remembered how hurt she looked when he broke the news to her and his heart ached again. He loves Olivia like a father loves a daughter, and he doesn't want her to suffer. 

"Where's she?" She asked stopping her pacing. She needs to see her. 

"She's in the crib, she has been since she came back from the morgue," He was slightly interrupted when Alex turned around towards the door. "Alex," He called the prosecutor. "We are worried about her, we have never seen her like this before," He confessed looking a lot sadder than before. " _ Please,  _ take care of her," he pleaded, Donald Cragen doesn't usually. 

"Always," She replied stepping out of the office. Her heart was racing as she made her way to the squad's crib, she opened the door and the room was cold and dark, the beds seemed to be empty as she stood on the doorstep. She was about to get back to the SVU captain's office to tell him that Olivia wasn't there, but then she heard rustling and a sniff in the room. 

"Olivia?" She called the detective's name, taking a tentative step into the room. She found her laying down on her side in one of the farthest beds in the room. She was hugging her knees close to her chest and tears were falling down her eyes onto the worn-out blanket covering the bed. Her eyes even if they were close, were noticeable puffy from being crying for a long period. Since she had met the brunette, she had seen her cry only two times, when she was waiting for her HIV test results with fear in her heart and when they lost several kids in a raid on the cult leader base. "Liv, baby," She called softly putting a hand on her shaking shoulder. 

Her head shot up at great speed, it almost made her dizzy. "Alex? What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously, waiting for another bad news to hit her. 

"I came to take you home, baby," She replied softly moving her hand from her shoulder to the back of her head, tangling her fingers on Olivia's short hair, knowing exactly how much she loves it. 

_ "You must like this so much, you're almost purring," Alex teased as they were laying down on the detective's bed, naked and Olivia laying her head on Alex's chest while the blonde was enjoying the new haircut of her girlfriend.  _

_ "I just like what you're doing," Olivia's hoarse sexy voice sent a new wave of desire through Alex's body.  _

_ "Is this why you got the haircut?"  _

_ "Probably," She admitted sheepishly.  _

"But I have to work," She sat down making the blonde's hand fall on her lap as her hands cleaned her tears. 

"No, you need to go home with me,"

"But-" She tried to protest but Alex silenced her with a kiss. "Alex, we can't- we are at..." Alex interrupted her again. 

"I know where we are, I don't care. I care about you only," She caressed her cheek. "You don't need to do this alone, you don't have to deal with this alone," 

"I can't go to my apartment, I don't want to be alone with my memories, I need to be here to keep my mind busy," she explained as a new wave of sobs and tears shook her body. 

"That's why you were here?" Alex pointed out softly. "Look, Liv, you're not okay and I know that deal with this is difficult," 

"You don't know anything," Olivia snapped at her. 

"Then help me understand," Alex snapped back. 

"I don't want to feel like this, I don't want to... mourn her, she wasn't a good mother, I shouldn't be feeling sad..." She cried harder and Alex brought her against her chest as she finally let herself feel everything she has been bottling up. 

"Baby, you're entitled to feel sad, she was your mother, even if she wasn't a good one," She sat on the bed next to her pulling her away from her as she cupped her cheeks. "She was your mother and despite everything she did to you, she was your mother," More tears ran down Olivia's face and Alex cleaned them with cold fingers. "Let me take you to my place, take a few days, I'll do the same, we can escape for a few days until you feel better," 

"You'll do that for me?" The vulnerability in Olivia's voice filled Alex's eyes with unshed tears. 

"I'd do anything for you, my love," Alex smiled softly. "Anything, you don't have to do this alone." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any language errors on this, English is def not my first language but this is a great practice to get my narrative in this beautiful language better.


End file.
